


Pokemon Pairing Drabbles

by MCK25



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Extremely rare pair, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Max is being really affectionate, Maybe a soon to be drabble collection, Rare Pair, Rare Pairings, Rarepair, Sick Character, Sickfic, little to no fics of this pairing I'm screaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-17 13:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCK25/pseuds/MCK25
Summary: This will be a part of some drabble series in Pokemon I've yet to write about, after all these years.  I want to draw but still lack the talent, so writing sometimes helps.





	1. Alfshipping

*Pitter patter.*

*Pitter Pitter Patter.*

*Pitter Patter Patter Pitter*

The rain softly attacked the windows to Ash’s home. One of the calmest days for a Pokemon Trainer like himself to be inside and not out in the open, screaming what region he should be heading towards next.

Delia is in the kitchen preparing one of her award winning souffle’s for Ash and Max to eat. That and a couple of crab cakes. She went far to Vermilion to retrieve the feisty little gremlins and all on foot with Mimey. Ash begged her to use Charizard with a special whistle he received but figured it was too dangerous for him to fly in rain.

Ash is lying down on his soft, fuzzy couch watching various segments of Kanto’s Funniest Home Videos in terms of Pokemon. Not being one to watch TV in his spare time, he figured it would be a change of pace.

Pikachu was busy playing with a newly hatched Togepi. He received the egg from one of Flannery’s friends at the hot springs as a goodbye gift, hoping he would take good care of it. Luckily it hatched a few days after he arrived back home.

A new team member to raise before he goes to Sinnoh. But for now he’ll put that on hold. The glee of Pikachu and Togepi running around chasing and catching a Munchlax bouncy ball was enough to fill his heart content his pokemon were happy. The others were at Oak’s.

The young master had his whole body covered in a fleece blanket. Black and yellow like a Beedrill. With yellow spots, but who’s complaining.

A groan escapes from under the covers. Ash giggles, the rustling tickling his abdomen. Hands dig up through the blanket and on Ash, Max slowly rising his head out. He still sports his glasses… But his face screamed he was in agony.

What followed suit are about 5 or 6 sneezes in a row. “Ohhhhhhhhh.” He moaned, holding the sides of his head. The glasses leaned on one side of his face, snot dripping out of his small nose. Ash takes them off of his head, placing them on the coffee table in front of them, stretching as to not drop his friend.

Pikachu trots along with the tissue box and gives it to his owner. “Out of all the days I have to catch a bad cold.” He mumbles, quite disgruntled. Ash carefully places him a little further away from him, sitting him up.

Max’s face was red like he was put in a steam bath. He swings from side to side, dizziness taking hold of him.  
“I told you to stay in there! How else are we supposed to keep your body heat under control?” Ash playfully scolds. He whistles for Mr. Mime to bring him the supplies from the medicine cabinet. She was on the case, having various items floating in a circle over her head.

His tall, cute friend takes a few tissues out of the box almost making the box itself wobble and fall. If it weren’t for his fever, his blush would be real when his friend told him to huddle under the blanket with him. Air called to him.

Max can’t hear anything Ash tells him, his blowing his nose when prompted cancelled all form of sound. His throat ached like he’d swallowed sandpaper. A few tears escape his eyes in the agony of his sickness. Ash, catching a glimpse of the pain, wipes away the tears.

He gently smooches his forehead to ease his unsettling demeanor. 

Ash told him to lift his yellow Bellsprout shirt, just above his chest. “You’re going to get sick too Ash. I can sleep well on my own.” Ash nodded, getting the mixture of vapor rub and rubbing alcohol in his hands ready. Mimey held the containers, knowing more would be needed.

He splashes them together, soothing them onto Max’s chest, causing him to jump. He giggles and coughs at how tickly and cold it felt. He turned around for Ash to place it on his back too.

“Mom always told me it’s best to have a friend with you when you’re sick. Sleep isn’t the only thing we need. Someone we love has to be there too.” Max turns around once more.

Ash places the substance onto his forehead and nose. Max shifts in his purple pajama shorts with Koffing bouncing around in a miniature fashion. The rain outside splashes harder onto Ash’s home. Delia read from a weather forecast by Professor Elm and Castform saying monsoons are to make their way to Kanto. These rains are merely the outer branch.

Ash’s stomach was growling now, dinner time signifying was around the corner. It was 6 in the evening, but he’d been lying down as a heat pacifier for Max. He fed Bubbie (Togepi’s nickname) her milk and Mimey placed her down for a nap. He only ate breakfast in the morning.

Max didn’t feel all that hungry, nausea dominating his appetite nonstop. Max begged his parents to stay with Ash for a couple of days, and they couldn’t say no to their son. Barely the first night he woke up the mess he is right now. 

Mimey cooked a brew of spicy chicken soup for the boy to eat until his condition progressed. Spice would release the pressure of the nostrils allowing him better breathing. 

Her senses tingling of a hungry child, Delia brought over her 4 plates to the living room to sit with Ash and Max. The third plate was for Mimey and the others. Everyone is family she liked to chime.

“I’m not eating at the dinner table by ourselves. Max honey, do you want to try some of my souffle?” She dotted, trying to see if his appetite would let him. Delia always cooked like the end of the world was at hand, fast and almost in a panic. Surprisingly, her dishes always turned out wonderful.

Ash gave the controller to Delia, as he grabbed his plate. He places it on the arm of the sofa. Max shook his head no to the offer of food that wasn’t liquid, his eyes aching for rest. Ash obliged.

He cradles his friend up into his lap, grabbing the blanket one more time. The A/C was a better reason to have a big blanket on hand. Pikachu and Bubbie ran in to join their dinner friends, Mimey handing Delia a blanket entitled “WORLD’S BEST MOM.” In big green letters.

She covers her legs and brings the plate of soft mushy goodness in her lap. Ash nestles Max’s head onto his chest, giving him a tender kiss on the forehead, nuzzling him. Some back rubs and shoulder rubs to secure his friend in place.

'I don’t think I’d call him my boyfriend… Oh, what the hey, I want him to be with me forever.' Max thinks to himself, smiling and wrapping his arms around his waist. Mimey telekinetically dipped a towel into ice water, placing it over the boy’s head. 

“I… I love you too, Ash.” He says, heart growing warm. Delia changes the channel to a marathon of her favorite sitcoms, her and her son savoring the tangy souffle in their mouths. Their talking lulled Max into slumber, in the arms of his future boyfriend.


	2. No Pranks Allowed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gold didn't celebrate his birthday like other kids so it was always a mystery to him when it was.

He feels his eyes glossing. The freezing temperature can do that to anything, but this wasn’t going to make his eyes freeze. He blinks, as they stung but he opens them again. They’re glistening.

He merely arrived over to Ilex Forest, receiving a text from Kris that they had a surprise for him. Gold didn’t want to assume who ‘they’ were, so he just claims they to be Kris and his mom. 

Gold flew to Azalea Town, riding in on his Crobat. The winters in Johto never got to be extreme but it had its… moments. Most of the region had fair weather. For Gold it was paradise at any time. Crobat lightly dropped his trainer onto the ground, giving a few grunts and nuzzles to his face. 

The pokeball pings her back into her ball, the Mudkip in his backpack popping its head out so it’s whiskers didn’t freeze. His delicate hands take hold, like he would with a beloved plush. There was snow blanketing the ground of the town, the streetlights making the scene breathtaking.

“Wahhh, Wahhh!” His pokemon chirps, wanting to get a feeling of the substance in its paws. 

“Sure thing little guy.” He jumps, shivers a little. As a water type, it felt resistant to the cold, but like all water types (living things in general) it doesn’t want to get frozen. Or its antenna freeze like a popsicle.

Gold was rewarded with a Hoenn Pokemon after defeating Red on Mt. Silver from Steven, a very renowned Geologist and Pokemon Master. The champion he said, but he would face Gold in a challenge some other time.

He figured getting a water type would be best after getting Typhlosion. He heard from a reliable source Swamperts were tanks and big cuddle monsters. It was only 2 months ago and he felt it was time to raise him. The winter was his favorite holiday too, mostly because of the music.

The snow crunches under his feet, excitement filling him unsure what the surprise was going to be for him. The Snowmen and Snowpoke’s all had a merry feeling to them as he walked by, waving to the people he’d come to help from Team Rocket. Maybe it was a buttload of candy? A new Pokemon just for him? It was endless for him. 

From Kurt’s home, his stereo’s were blasting Christmas music like there was no tomorrow. And it was only the 4th of December. 

“Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells Rock!” The ever so kindly tune danced to the snow falling. He laughs to himself, thinking Kurt just didn’t look like the festive type. The chimney to his home was beckoning smoke to no end. 

A Slowpoke he rescued, with its tail grown back to 100% greets him. He says hello, as they go walking together to the entrance to Ilex Forest. It uses its confusion attack to perform a spiral of snow around Gold and Mudkip, making an icy heart. 

“Awesome work!” He exclaimed to his friend, giving her pats. In exchange he gave her some berries and Pokemon food, to which she growled in happiness. He waved to some of the kids in the town, proceeding to go through the doors of the mini passageway. The scent of pine struck his nose, making it twitch.

Gold scratches at it, listening to little tunes on his radio, his nerves persnickety. 

Passing through the doors, Ilex Forest now felt like a winter wonderland all to himself. If it wasn’t for the lanterns up on every other tree that is.

A deafly silence followed suit as they trodden on, the Slowpoke they encountered following by Gold’s right side, Mudkip to the left. He’d look up to the sky to count any stars but were disguised from the faux brightness of the lanterns.

Red wreaths along with golden ones were scattered amongst the trees, in a harmonic manor intertwined. It was probably a trap, a prank by Kris to get his face caked and mom to take the photo. Lyra was probably behind it, she’s a great friend but sometimes mischievous.

The Slowpoke moves on her own, wanting to see what awaits at the end of the trail of lanterns. Knowing full well letting anybody or anypokemon out on their own will lead to more trouble. Especially after what that Slowpoke went through. 

Gold follows suit, keeping Mudkip in front to find his fellow water type in case a wild Beedrill or Scyther pounce to catch her. The trail in the forest was a lot more difficult to maneuver with all the snow, but the decor was by far the most helpful trail to follow.

He finally comes to the clearance, the most pitch black he’s ever seen it.

Loud pops and bangs erupt in the air. The yellow and black hated boy, stunned, jumps and drops various potions onto the ground like he’d lost a big battle at the elite four. At least, thankfully not money.

“Surprise! Happy Birthday Gold!” They shouted, various big lanterns turning on. His vision was obscured for mere seconds before plastering them onto the group of friends in the middle. His mother had the large cake with numbers 11 lit with small candles, Kris to her right and just about every gym leader he’d beaten all throughout Johto.

Various multi lights sparkled from trees through trees, from long wires held on all throughout Goldenrod, here. He dropped his hand from his face.

Damn did he forget about his birthday. Pokemon adventures had no time for such things, and he’d well forgotten his long ago.

Morty came out first to shake his hand, followed by his trustee Gengar. He shakes Gold’s hand, “A pleasure to see you again Gold. You’re truly a remarkable boy.” Gold smiles at him, going towards the crowd.

They all congratulate him one last time for becoming Pokemon champion, his barrage of presents sitting down by a tree they’d placed next to Celebi’s shrine. At the middle of the two stood a far too familiar figure.

His brown hair brought him out of view, stern and stoic eyes peering into Gold’s very soul. Feeling inclined to believe who he thought it was, he ran closer. Sure enough, with the tree’s illumination and various Illumise and Volbeats nearby, it was him. A small choir popped out from around the corner of where the path lead to Goldenrod.

‘Peace on Earth’ they began. It made this moment a little more memorable than Gold wanted, but he didn’t complain. 

“Ethan.” The brown haired boy called out to him. Gold never released his middle name unless he was beaten by a strong opponent. Gym leaders and Elite Four Members to be precise.

“Red?” He confirms. He looks up into those Hazel eyes of his, the little frown on his face broke into a soft and inviting smile. He held his arms out bring the new champ into an embrace. Gold didn’t feel it but his eyes were brimming with tears. To have Johto’s gym leaders and the legendary champion come to his birthday party was truly a wonder to behold.

Red also was, in Ethan’s mind, a ‘handsome and cute Adonis.’ Gold jumped into his arms, Red spinning them both. He tried to hold his legs on the ground to prevent himself from falling, not wanting to drop his significant other to the icy ground.

Their hats were squished between them, hearts on the brink of ripping through their chests from glee of seeing each other again. Much to Gold’s surprise, Red had tears shredding through his eyes as well. 

He stands on his toes just a little to bring his lips up and meet Reds. The older of the two giggled, deepening the kiss by following the rhythms of Gold’s. Pikachu and Mudkip were looking at their masters, Mudkip unsure of what was even happening. Pikachu nudged his shoulder, his attention to Pikachu’s eyebrows as they gave a suggestive look, along with a smile.

Mudkip was stunned at such a move, making his friend bellow in laughter. Mudkip waved him off, laughing at the notion himself.

“Thank you.” Red speaks, touching foreheads. “For what?” Ethan asks, twining his fingers with Reds. Not before Red brought out a Crimson and Golden long scarf to bring them closer.   
“For reminding me I have people who care about me. Maybe someday we can share more moments like these?” Red takes hold of his figure, dancing along to the tune the choir still sang. Gold places his head on Red’s shoulder, making their way to the giant tree next to the shrine. 

“H-Hey, if you’re talking about marriage we’re still too young for that!” Gold tries to reason humorously to the taller boy. Not like Red didn’t know about ages, the law he was well aware of. He felt a little hurt to think Gold said no in the first place.

“Can we… make it a promise?” He pleads in his voice, the stoicness leading his question as suavely as possible, Hazel eyes glimmering from the trees lights.

‘He’s too fucking cute to say no to.’ Gold remarks in his mind.

Those same plump lips connect with Red’s once more, his reply clear as day… er night that is. 

“Yes.” He smiles brightly, earning him more kisses to his soft face. Red knew he was beaten back on Mt. Silver, but he’ll never give up trying to be the big spoon in the relationship. Ethan was more than eager to accept that.


End file.
